The New Arrangement
by cassidygreer
Summary: Takes place after graduation! Cassie lives in California and runs into a familiar face, what will come of this meeting? Read & find out! (; Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

-Cassie-

It had been years since Cassie had seen Adam- since she had seen any of the Circle really. After graduation she had made the hardest decision of her life. She sighed as she let herself become immersed in her memory...

It was the last day of school in her senior year and the Circle had gathered at Diana's house. Cassie sat with Adam in a plush flower-patterned couch. Everyone was utterly in shock over the fact that they were all leaving, that the they wouldn't have the Circle anymore. They all sat in silence until Diana smiled with a false cheeriness and said, "So, Cassie, what are you're plans for the summer?"

Cassie stared for a moment before Adam nudged her into response.

"Oh...I'm going to spend most of it here...", she took a deep breath. I have to tell them at one point, she thought. "...before I go away to UCLA." There. It was out.

For one blessed moment it was amazingly quiet. Then, without warning, all hell broke lose.

Nick was first to stand and shout 'WHAT!?' at the top of his lungs. Adam quickly followed, then Diana, and before Cassie knew it...every member of the Circle (excluding Faye) was standing shouting at the top of their lungs.

"Will everyone shut up?! You all are giving me a headache!", Cassie shouted at the very top of her lungs. Everyone was stunned into silence and they all sat down.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner, but I only found out a week ago.", Cassie sighed. "I was hoping to tell you all in a more formal way, but I didn't seem to have the chance. Anyways, its not like I am leaving the Circle in any imminent danger! Black John is dead and the Outsiders are well in control. Plus, I will only be a few thousand miles away." As she said this she glanced at Adam, he looked like a statue. It was quiet for a moment before someone whispered "But why Cassie?". And then Cassie just broke, all the emotions she had been repressing, were let go. She was so sad to leave, but somewhere in her heart she knew that it was the right thing. Adam held her tightly while she sobbed into his chest.

"All right, everyone go home. You guys can come back tomorrow and we'll all...talk.", Diana said in her calm leader voice. Cassie and Adam stayed on the couch while everyone else grumbled and trudged begrudgingly outside.

"Cassie...are you really leaving us? Leaving me?", Adam asked her quietly. In that moment all she could think about was the hurt brewing in the depths of his ocean-colored eyes. All she did was nod and his hurt flooded into his eyes and broke like the waves of the ocean. She looked away and shed a single tear.

That had been forever ago, and she hadn't heard from any of the Circle since then. Apparently, her leaving New Salem meant that she didn't matter anymore. Adam had even gotten over her and gone back to Diana. She laughed bitterly, so much for never being truly happy without the other person, she thought to herself. All this wallowing was making her hurt too much. She quickly gathered the trash from the coffee table she was sitting at and went to throw it away. But as she was getting up she bumped into someone who was very familiar...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello out there!**

**I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I didn't say this prior to the first chapter, but I love reviews! Reviews make the world go round. Please, please review! **

**Unfortunately, I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to LJ Smith. **

**Enjoy & review!**

* * *

-Nick-

He had known she would be here. Somehow, he had just felt her presence in this certain coffee house. He was in California on business; his law firm had sent him to the very city he had been trying so desperately to avoid. He didn't want her to know he was here, he just wanted to get a glimpse of her face. See if she was the same Cassie he had fallen in love with just a few years ago.

When Nick walked in, he didn't only walk into the store, but also into someone. _Shit! It was Cassie. Is the world trying to embarrass me?,_ he thought as a startled Cassie looked up at him. Her face went from shock to an exuberant grin.

"Nick?!", she squealed. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a blissful hug.

"Hey Cassie. How's it going?" he asked sheepishly.

"Great! I really love California, but it isn't quite the same as home.", she said. Obviously, she was referring to New Salem, but it took Nick a second to realize it.

Nick was quiet for a moment. He took in Cassie's appearance. She was curvier than she was in New Salem, her face was aged a few years older, and the set of her mouth was tenser than it used to be. Nick smiled inwardly, _She's still my Cassie…_

-Cassie-

Oh. My. Goodness!

She couldn't believe that Nick was actually here! In California! It absolutely boggled her mind. When she bumped into him at the coffee shop he had been wearing a leather jacket, a tight black sweater, and dark jeans. His features were as perfect as they were two years ago. Soulful mahogany eyes, beautiful dark hair, and amazingly angular cheekbones and other features. She sighed as she got ready for the dinner they had planned tonight. She changed into a short, electric blue dress that highlighted her best features and slipped into a pair of silver pumps. Nick had said to dress-up and she hoped she wasn't overdoing it. She bit her newly lipstick reddened lip as she fretted over her outfit, when she heard a soft rap on her apartment door. She sighed, grabbed her silvery clutch, and went to meet Nick. When she opened her door, she nearly did a double take.

Nick looked...absolutely...gorgeous. She smiled at him when she saw him giving her the once over and he said, "Gosh Cassie you look..." he trailed off.

Cassie's eyebrows pulled together. "Is this too fancy? Should I change? I didn't know where we were going, so I kind of just grabbed something..."

"No, no. That's great. You look stunning, really." Nick said.

Cassie blushed a deep shade of red and cleared her throat.

"Are you ready to go?", she asked. This seemed to shake Nick out of his trance and they walked out to the car he had waiting. She raised her eyebrows at the limo.

"I thought we could arrive in style...", he said trailing off. She smiled and got in.

"So, where are we going?"

He smiled his little half smile. "I thought that I should keep that a surprise..."

-Nick-

He stared at Cassie; he didn't think that she had ever looked this radiant. Even at that dance in high school a few years back, she looked amazing. Nick thought it might be the sort of energy she emitted. It was a sense of self-assuredness, a blazing spark of confidence.

"So, why are you here in California?" Cassie asked.

"Um..." her question had broken Nick out of his trance. "I am here on business. I joined my Uncle's law firm and I'm kind of like their thug. I go and do their dirty work. But I love what I do and I love the people that I meet." he added a bit defensively.

Cassie smiled and said, "Sounds like something you would do."

A comfortable science broke between the two as Cassie fixed her dress and Nick checked his phone. A sudden thought occurred to Nick.

"Cassie..." he began. "Do you miss the Circle?"

"Of course I do. I would give anything to talk to Diana again...or maybe even one of the Henderson twins." she tagged on at the end with a grin.

"Well, I was thinking, I just happen to have their numbers in my phone...if you wanted to call them later tonight." he said. Cassie's eyes lit up with excitement. Nick laughed at her and shook his head.

"Thank you." she squealed.

As they rode to their mystery date, comfortable small talk broke out between the two friends. They discussed what Cassie had studied in college, who she had gotten close to and her everyday life in California. _This all sounds like exactly what I pictured for Cassie,_ thought Nick.

"Nick...where are we?" Cassie asked.

"We are at a local golf course grounds. I figured we could have a picnic under the stars. And I heard that this place had an excellent view.", he told her. She arched a perfect eyebrow as Nick helped her out of the limo and towards the picnic basket and blanket placed a few feet away. As they sat and talked Nick couldn't help but think that this was destiny. That this was his second chance with the only girl he had ever loved. If only he could know how she felt...


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, I do not own any of these characters...yet. They all belong to the wonderful LJ Smith!**

**I hope I'll get some reviews here soon, but as this is only my third posting on my first day, I'm not too broken-up about it.**

**Enjoy this next chapter! Review pleeeeease!**

* * *

-Cassie-

As she sat there with him and gazed up at the stars feasting on their meal of oysters, asparagus and for desert-, figs drenched in chocolate and drizzled with honey, Cassie could tell that Nick had changed. A lot. The meal, setting and clothing choices all resembled that. The setting was extremely unexpected and romantic, something that the old Nick would have scoffed at. The meal, well, it was, wonderful. But it was so adult and fancy. The old Nick would have been repulsed by the idea of eating an oyster. And his _clothes_, they were so out of character. His personal style had changed a lot from when they had last seen each other. The new Nick was wearing a black blazer with a blue shirt underneath with dark pants and black shoes with cute little preppy-boy tassels. As they laughed and drank the night away (champagne, of all drinks) Cassie noticed little things about Nick she never had before.

The way he laughed, for example, was rich and warm sounding. It was like a fire when you were cold and upset, something to cling to. Also, the steely edge that he had in high school had melted from his personality. It made Cassie so trusting she felt like she could fall into his mahogany eyes and never look back.

When the night ended and they made their way back to limo Nick handed Cassie his phone. Her eyebrows went up questioningly. Then it hit her, she got to call the Circle!

She took a deep breath and found Diana in Nick's contact list and dialed the number.

"Hello?", a sweet voice said from the other end. Cassie's eyes watered, she had forgotten how much she loved Diana.

"Diana? It's Cassie...Cassie Blake.", Cassie said softly. The line was silent for a second, then Diana lost it.

"CASSIE! I've missed you so much. Why haven't you visited? It feels so great to hear your voice...", as Diana rambled Cassie walked away from Nick and sat under a tree. She realized this was going to be a long conversation.

-Nick-

He watched Cassie walk away and sit under a tree to talk to Diana. He figured it would take a while, knowing Diana the whole Circle would probably talk to Cassie within the course of the night. But Cassie surprised him. After barely 20 minutes of talking Cassie came back to where he was standing and handed him the phone. Her eyes shown with happiness and she said the words he was dreading to hear.

"Nick! I'm going home!"

Ugh, the dreaded words that Nick would rather die than hear. He forced a smile and told himself to control his emotions.

"That's great Cassie! When are you leaving?", he asked with a false cheeriness.

"Tomorrow!" Great, sooner than he'd expected.

"Well, I guess I can take you home now to pack and get everything in order...", he began. But Cassie interrupted.

"You mean, you won't come with me?", she said with hurt seething behind her eyes.

"Well...they...you...I...can't...and work...oh, fine!", he sighed and threw his hands in the air, defeated. She giggled and hugged him.

"I am so happy you let me call her. Thank you, Nick. Really. I owe you big time. Diana said everyone was anxious to see me and that she thought something had happened..", and as Cassie began to gush, Nick began to worry.

He realized that taking her home she would be faced with Conant. That their freaking soul mate bond was still intact and that Nick had no chance to save Cassie from Adam now that they were headed to where he was most confident. It wasn't until some time that Nick realized Cassie had gone quiet and they were sitting in silence. He turned to apologize profusely, but noticed that Cassie had fallen asleep. He smiled at her peaceful face, took his jacket off and hung it around her shoulders.

"Nick..." she murmured and moved to rest her head on his shoulder. "Thank you." and then she nodded off into an uninterrupted sleep.

-Cassie-

Cassie awoke to find herself in her own bed. _What the...?_ She wondered before everything from last night flooded her mind. She broke into a radiant grin and decided to call Nick. She slid out of bed and padded into the kitchen/living room part of her apartment.

"Well hello there sleepy head!" came a voice from the kitchen.

"Nick..." she was flabbergasted. Nick was in her house, and from what she could see was making her breakfast. Her heart leapt, what else had happened last night…?

"I know what you're thinking and nothing happened. I slept on the couch." he said as he nodded to Cassie's ugly grey sofa. Relief washed through Cassie, but also a twinge of disappointment. She walked past the little doorway into her kitchen and made herself a cup of licorice and ginger root infused tea.

"So, you ready to meet up with the Circle again?" Nick asked as he flipped a pancake. Cassie leaned against the counter. "I don't know. I am excited, yes. But, I have to face Adam and Diana. I have to see the hurt on their faces that will inevitably come out at one point while I'm there." She sighed and stirred her tea, getting lost in thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers out there! I am uploading all of these chapters rather quickly, I know. I'm attempting to get the story all on FanFiction tonight, so I can complete it before the summer ends!**

**Please read & review! I need help to know if I need longer chapters, more dialogue, less dialogue, to completely give up on this story, etc.**

**Sadly, I do not own any of these lovely characters. That honor belongs to the one and only, LJ Smith.**

* * *

-Nick-

Before Cassie woke up Nick had gone on line and booked their flights in first class. He was exceedingly nervous about bringing her back to New Salem. What if she chose to stay with Adam? What if Diana convinced her to stay? Nick couldn't handle being heartbroken again.

-Diana-

Knock, knock. Adam's door swung open and the boy standing there wasn't what Diana had expected. Adam's hair was disheveled and greasy, his eyes red-rimmed and the t-shirt he wore was absolutely revolting. He motioned for Diana to come into his darkened and grubby room. Diana felt awful, if she had known that it was this bad she would have done something!

"Adam, I have a surprise for you..." Diana began. "As you know Cassie left almost two years ago. Well, she is coming home tomorrow." Something had flashed in Adam's eyes when Diana had said Cassie's name. Hope? Pain? Diana didn't know, it had vanished as quickly as it had come. Adam sat on the bed looking...blank. Diana went and knelt in front of him.

"Adam?" she whispered. Then, a huge irrational grin spread across his face. He jumped up from the bed and grabbed Diana by the waist twirling her in the air. Diana giggled and slid back down to the floor. Adam still held her waist and she looked up into his ocean-colored eyes. In that moment all those eyes knew was happiness. She smiled at him and suggested that he shower and change.

"Meet me at my house in 10. The whole Circle is there. Their plane lands at noon." she said as she departed.

As she walked back to her house she noticed the Henderson twins putting up a big banner that read 'Welcome home Cassie!' in big sparkly blue letters. They were arguing over whether it was straight or not. Diana sighed and yelled to them.

"You guys! It's straight enough." They both turned and looked at her with their blue-green eyes.

"Told you so..." muttered Doug. Diana smirked and walked in to survey the work going on. They were all setting up food, crystals, sweet smelling herbs, flowers, and drinks. She helped here and there, but ultimately just walked from room to room to make sure nobody had done anything stupid. Diana had made sure not to put anyone untrustworthy in charge of the drinks. She was fixing a vase of creamy honeysuckles when she heard Doug and Chris shout in unison.

"They're here!"

-Cassie-

Crowhaven Road looked exactly the same as when Cassie had left. All the historic houses lined up and in neat order. As Nick and Cassie drove down the road, they stopped in front of Diana's beautiful yellow Victorian house and were met with a flood of people. Laurel, Melanie and Diana were the first to get to her and pull her into tight hugs. Then Deborah and Suzan, then the Henderson twins, then Sean, then Faye. Last but not least, Adam. His eyes shown with happiness as he pulled her into a blissful and lasting hug. Nick cleared his throat from behind Cassie and Adam froze. He stepped back and looked from Cassie to Nick questioningly. Cassie ignored him and began to answer all the questions being mercilessly thrown at her. 'How is California? Do you miss us? How is UCLA? Do you like classes? Meet anyone as cool as us?' (the last question thrown at her from Chris Henderson). She glared at him as he winked and ran into the house. Everyone surged into the house in a wave except for two of the Circle members.

It wasn't until Diana asked where Nick was that Cassie realized he and Adam had disappeared.

"Where is Adam?" she asked fretfully. Cassia knew where this was going to go if no one stopped Nick and Adam.

"Shit.", muttered one of the Henderson twins and everyone rushed back outside to find Nick and Adam.

They searched for an hour before someone had the common sense to look on the beach. When the Circle did, they weren't surprised with what they found.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hopefully you're not too bored with this story, I wrote it a few years ago and I am just now gathering the courage to post it. I didn't do much editing, so maybe you can help out? **

**Please, please, please review! And if you have a story you'd like me to review (I would SO love to), just PM me and ask! **

**Again, I do not own any of these characters. I wish I did, but they belong to the wonderful LJ Smith. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

-Nick-

That freaking idiot! Nick couldn't believe Adam actually had the nerve to take him on. Nick was going to kick his ass.

"You know she never loved you Nick, not the way she loved me. I was the one who kept you guys from being truly together. She loved me, even while she dated you. You were her substitute.", Adam sneered. They were circling each other like caged animals about to attack at any moment.

"Shut up. It's different now. She left you. To go to school. Doesn't seem like you're that important to her. Now does it?" Nick said mockingly. Adam snorted.

"She left you too."

"But we were just friends then...maybe we're more now. Maybe you're nothing but a pathetic child with no job and nothing to offer her." At that, Adam snapped. He lunged for Nick, but missed and ended up in the sand. Nick took the opportunity to flip him over and began punching him in the face. Adam flipped him over so Nick was the one being punched. Nick blocked his face and pushed Adam off. They both stood and went back to circling each other like birds of prey. Nick spat blood from his mouth and Adam wiped his nose. Adam's eyes never left Nick's. They circled, circled, circled. If only Nick could find an opening. Then it came. Adam heard a sound to his left and let himself get distracted for the briefest instant. Nick was on him like paper catching fire. He lunged at Adam and punched him in the face. He kicked him and fought him until he heard a small gasp. A few of the Circle members stood and watched as Adam rose and began punching Nick in the stomach and face.

"STOP! Why won't anyone interrupt them?" said Cassie cried from a rock. She had just arrived on the scene and ran to stop the two competing boys, but Doug Henderson grabbed her by the waist.

"Hush Cassie, they need to get it all out. This has been building for years." he murmured.

"No! This isn't right!" she cried. Adam turned back to Nick who had risen and resumed the fight. Finally, Diana arrived and Doug let go of Cassie who ran to the boys. They were both badly beaten and tired. She ran to Nick first to check on him, he seemed about to pass out.

"So you choose him, then?" Adam nearly shrieked. Then, Cassie just snapped and gave him a piece of her mind.

"Is that what you think this was going to do? Make me choose between you two? I left so I wouldn't have to deal with this! So I wouldn't have to deal with you two endlessly bickering over who I would chose! Yes, I know we have the silver cord. But did you ever think that it wasn't connecting us as we thought it was?" Adam opened his mouth to interrupt her.

"I AM NOT DONE TALKING ADAM CONANT." she yelled. Adam shut his mouth. "I looked it up in every place I could and found that there many types of cords. Red, silver, gold, blue. They are all for soul mates, but not in the capacity we imagined it. It seems that Melanie and Diana were mistaken. Did it specify which capacity it meant Diana ?" Diana shook her head. Cassie let out an audible breath and continued a little more calmly. "Exactly. I met an old witch who was bonded to more than one person and had the clearest sight imaginable. A silver cord is for souls connected by blood. We have a familial connection, Adam."

Adam stood frozen with blood running down his chin and tears running down his cheeks.

"I'm not choosing either of you at the moment. Nick is unconscious so I'm taking him to my house and I'm going to take care of him." Cassie nodded to Diana.

"I'll be taking you back to my house Adam." said Diana quietly. The Hendersons came and picked Nick up and toted him down the beach to Cassie's house with her in tow.

-Cassie-

What the hell? Had she really walked in on Adam and Nick fighting for her? She must be dreaming. This could NOT be real, no way! She sighed and told the Henderson brothers to drop him on the sofa throwing a particularly angry look in Doug's general direction. She ran into the kitchen to grab some healing teas, water, a healing mix of gems and crystals, a rag and an assortment of band-aids, cloth and medical tape. When she returned to the living room she saw that the Hendersons had left and that Nick was awake.

"Cassie? Where am I?" he asked as he tried to sit up. He winced and she told him to lay back down. He obeyed and eyed the materials she had cradled in her arms.

"Okay, lay down Nick. These mixes might sting a little." she said as she mixed the water with the healing mix of powdered gems and the healing herbal teas. She let everything seep and heated it by pushing a little fire into the mix. Cassie finally dipped her rag into the bowl and began to wipe away the blood on Nick's face. He winced occasionally when Cassie dabbed at his open wounds.

Cassie sighed, "God, Nick. What the hell were you guys thinking?"

He grimaced and mumbled something unintelligible.

"What was that?" she asked angrily. He lifted his eyebrows at her.

"Oh just because I'm taking care of you does NOT mean that I won't shout at you like I did Adam.", she said rather testily.

"What did you say to him?" he asked amused.

"You must have been knocked out at that point...I told him that I wasn't choosing and that our bond...well, it didn't mean much anymore. Because, well, it's not like we thought it was." she blushed and went back to blotting at Nick's scratches.

-Diana-

She supported Adam all the way to her house before he finally fell to the couch. She went into the kitchen and grabbed some healing tools then went back out to take care of him. He sat their patiently as she tended to his scratches and wiped all the blood away. When she was done he helped her clean up and then he left in silence.

Diana began to sob, wretched heart-broken sobs. _Why had she given him away? _She thought desperately. Adam was the best thing that had ever happened to her. She grabbed tissues and blotted at her tear-stained cheeks. She had to get over him. If she didn't, who knows what would happen?

"Diana?" a soft voice asked from the archway leading to her foyer. Adam hadn't left after all. She turned away from the voice and buried her face in the couch.

"Diana, if it's something that I did. Please, tell me.", he pleaded with her. He walked to where she was sitting. She looked up at him with her bright green eyes filled with liquid.

"Do you love me?" she asked, her voice muffled by the couch.

"What?" Adam asked from the door way.

Diana turned to him. "I have no right to be saying this. Your emotions are everywhere right now and we have so much history, but it's always felt _right _between us. I don't have clear sight, Adam. I might not have any at all, but we have a connection. I know we do. So, what I'm asking you now, do you love me?" her eyes met his at the end of her speech.

He took a deep breath and said "Of course I do. I always have and I always will."

Diana smiled and stood to hug her childhood sweetheart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey lovely people! I hope you're enjoying the story! I'd love some reviews. (;**  
**Hopefully there aren't many things about the books I'm butchering, if there are, let me know! Anyways, if you want a story reviewed feel free to review mine and tell me there or PM me! I'm open to anything.**  
**None of these characters belong to me. (Pfft. I wish)**

* * *

-Adam-

Having Diana in his arms felt so right, so natural. Being together was like breathing, it was that easy. When she leaned back to look into his eyes she smiled, Adam was so happy he had nearly forgotten about what had happened. Cassie had chosen Nick, if not in so many words. Adam and Diana were still working through things, and he knew it would take a long time for everyone to heal and settle down. He was lost in thought, idly playing with Diana's hair when he looked down.

"Diana...look." Adam murmured into her hair and nodded towards the red light. It was a thin, smoky line connecting their hearts. It solidified into what looked like steel then would melt away to almost nothing and then solidify again. Diana looked perplexed.

"What Adam? I don't see anything."

"We have a cord." He whispered. "It's red and it keeps changing. We have to ask Cassie what it means!"

"I don't think we do." she said quietly. "I have loved you forever Adam. Nothing has ever felt so easy and meant to be than sitting here in your arms. I could be wrong, but I think this is what being with your soul mate feels like."

"Define soul mate." Adam said humorously. Diana giggled and rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean."

Diana looked up at him and kissed his cheek. They walked to the door hand in hand after a few more minutes of bliss and then Adam went home.

-Nick-

Wait, what? They didn't have the same kind of bond? Not soul mates? A kind of full happiness filled Nick until he thought that he was going to burst. After Cassie had finished healing him and talked out the details about Adam and Cassie being brother and sister and not soul mates, Nick had seen that Cassie was tired.

"You need to go to bed Cassie." he said accusingly.

"Okay, come on. Mom is away on business, so we can find you a room upstairs." she said. She supported him up the stairs and into a bedroom lavishly furnished in a dark blue color.

"I can stop by your house tomorrow and grab you some clothes. You're going to stay with me for a few days. Deb's parents probably won't want to know that you got in a fight...and well, right now...you kind of look like someone put you in a meat processor." she finished with a smile.

"Okay, thanks Cassie." Nick mumbled sleepily as he climbed into the big blue bed.

"Good night." Cassie said quietly as she closed the door. But Nick didn't hear her, he was already dead asleep.

Sometime during the night, Nick found Cassie lying next to him, obviously asleep. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close before falling asleep once more.

Nick awoke to bright, warm light streaming in from the window onto his face. A fresh pile of clothes lay on the end of his bed and Cassie was gone. He got out of bed and changed into the clothes on his bed. A little note was attached to the top, it said:

GET DRESSED AND MEET ME IN THE KITCHEN. WE NEED TO TALK (I know, I know. Very cliché)

SEE YOU DOWNSTAIRS,

CASSIE

Nick padded down the stairs to find Cassie making eggs and bacon at the stove. She indicated where the coffee was with a head nod. He smiled and went to pour himself some coffee. He leaned against the counter and watched her scramble the eggs. She looked up at him and blushed.

"Could you hand me a couple plates?" she asked him and pointed to a cupboard. He handed her large white plates that she filled with bacon and eggs. Silence passed between them until they were both done with their meal and Nick couldn't stand it any longer.

"Cassie! What is this about? You're making me nervous."

She looked up, obviously surprised by his outburst.

"Oh...um...well, you know how we talked about the cords last night? Well, last night I also had some time to think...about what I wanted, what I didn't want..." she trailed off and took a deep breath. "I think I might love you Nick."

-Cassie-

There. Cassie had said it, what she had been feeling since she bumped into him at the coffee shop. Nick froze, his glass of orange juice halfway to his lips.

"Nick? Nick? Oh, god, Nick? Are you going into cardiac arrest?" Cassie asked, her voice laced with panic. Nick's face broke into an amazing smile. He got up from the table and pulled her up with him. They started dancing around the kitchen and Cassie giggled. Finally, when he stopped twirling her, he leaned down and kissed her. It was a long kiss, filled with hesitancy, shyness, and at the end passion. Cassie stepped back, dizzy from such a marvelous kiss. Nick still held her waist, supporting most of her weight. She looked up at him with only love in her eyes. He bent down, kissed her gently on the lips again and sighed contently.

"I love you too, Cassie." he whispered. They stood and embraced each other for a little while longer before Cassie suggested that they clear away the plates from breakfast.

They worked and talked and laughed, it was everything Cassie had missed with Adam. Everything they had never had.

After they cleaned Nick watched a movie on the couch and Cassie called her mom in Chicago. When she was done with that Cassie grabbed a few healing ingredients and went into the living room to care for Nick's now minimal injuries. She sat on the couch and began to dab at the skin beneath his eye with a wet rag dipped in some water infused with mint, arnica and comfrey. Apparently, Nick was having none of this. He knocked her hand away and attacked her with kisses. She squealed and tried to get away, playfully batting at his out stretched hands.

"Come back!" he pleaded.

"Will you be good?" she said in her best baby sitter voice. He traced a halo around his head and nodded.

"Okay, I'm coming back." a wide grin spread across his face. "BUT, I'm going to keep tending to your wounds." At this, he grimaced and mumbled something. She smiled and went back to the couch to dab the wounds under his eye.


	7. Chapter 7

** Sooo, I just realized that I had no idea how I was grouping these perspectives. If you have suggestions, please review or PM me!**  
**Enjoy & review!**  
**Wait...waaaait...nope. I still don't own any of these characters.**

* * *

-Nick-

Nick and Cassie spent the day together talking about anything and everything. Catching up, detailing the past few years, revealing secrets that had only been thought and felt, never vocalized. When it finally got to be around eleven Nick yawned and Cassie suggested that they go to bed.

"Cassie...this may have been my imagination running away with me. But were you in my bed last night?" Nick asked as they climbed the stairs to their rooms.

Cassie blushed, "Well, I didn't want you to be lonely...and I was cold...and I was worried.."

Nick grinned, "Do you want to sleep there again tonight?"

Cassie just nodded and followed Nick into the big blue room. Nick took his shirt off and began to unbutton his jeans when Cassie gasped. "Nick..."

Nick looked down. His bare chest was covered in large purple and blue bruises. He sighed and said, "Yeah. That's what fighting does to you." Cassie's eyes filled with tears and spilled over.

"Now Cassie, don't cry. They don't even hurt! I'm fine and you're taking such good care of me. Right now, I don't even think a severed limb could break my spirit." he walked around the bed to cradle her sobbing form.

"I just..feel so r-respo-onsible!", she said into his chest.

He sighed. "Tell you what, let's go to bed now and tomorrow we can go see if anyone has any bruise healing solvents. Sound good?" he asked. She nodded up at him, her tears ebbing away.

"Good, now go change into your pajamas and come back to bed with me." She nodded again and bounded across the hall to her room. He stripped down to his striped boxers and climbed into the big blue bed. Cassie appeared in a purple top and plaid pajama shorts, she looked adorable as she snuggled up to his side. They sighed at the same time and she broke into a fit of giggles. After that had subsided Cassie fell asleep in Nick's arms.

"I love you Cassie." he whispered to her. She just sighed quietly and finally fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. Nick quickly followed her example and all was quiet in the Blake house.

-Cassie-

Cassie felt soft kisses traveling up her neck and slowly making their way to her mouth. She opened her eyes after one exceedingly gentle peck on her lips. Nick smiled down at her and Cassie gasped. Again, she was thoroughly surprised by the large bruises covering almost every inch of Nick's chest. Anger began to well up in her chest, Adam had done this. He was going to pay.

"Cassie...?" Nick asked cautiously. She looked into Nick's mahogany eyes questioningly. "You looked like you wanted to murder something for a second there.", he elaborated.

"Adam. Gave. You. Bruises." she said through clenched teeth. Nick smirked.

"Ha. Yeah, well we can beat him up together later."

Cassie giggled at the idea of her beating Adam up. She liked the idea that she could make him pay.

After they had eaten and changed and showered they walked hand-in-hand over to Diana's house. It was still early, but Cassie knew Diana would be awake. Sure enough, when they knocked on her door Diana opened it in a flourish already dressed and ready for the day.

"I hope we aren't here too early." Cassie said slowly. Diana smiled and pulled Cassie and Nick into the house.

"Never! Everyone else is already here anyways."

Cassie blushed, great now they have to deal with the whole Circle finding out about "them" in one fell swoop. Cassie followed Diana into the large living room area and was immediately attacked with hugs. Mostly from Laurel and Suzan, but a few from Sean and the Henderson twins. When the hugs were done Cassie's eyes fell on Diana again, and to Cassie surprise she was sitting in someone's lap. Cassie squealed and ran to hug her. Diana laughed and Adam smiled at them both.

"Well, that makes our lives so much easier. Huh, Nick?" Cassie said happily, returning to where Nick had settled on a chair. Everyone around the room gasped (except for Adam and Diana, who smiled. And Faye, who's eyebrows rose the slightest degree).

"I am so happy for everyone!" cried Laurel who had tears in her eyes.

Chris Henderson looked rather disappointed and everyone else looked pleased.

"Well, I guess we should all do something. Celebrate? Party?" Sean asked the Circle.

"Yeah! We should have another midnight swimming party!" exclaimed Chris. "Except this time, I don't there should be swim suits..." he eyed Cassie longingly. Nick stiffened next to Cassie and shot Chris a bird, he just shrugged.

"Well, apart from the whole 'no swim suits' part, I think that would be an awesome party idea. Laurel, could you get everything prepared by tonight?" Diana said as Laurel began to nod.

"Wait, you guys. Hold on a minute. I didn't think there was going to be any swimming going on in my visit here, so I didn't bring a swim suit." Cassie said.

"That's all right Cassie. You can go without one!" Chris said teasingly. This time Cassie shot him a bird.

"Oh shut up Chris!" Diana exclaimed. "We can head over to the mainland together and buy one while everyone else gets ready."

Cassie smiled and said, "Sounds great! I'll come by your house and honk around noon?"

Diana nodded and asked, "Anyone else want to tag along?"

When no one said anything Diana told everyone to go home and get ready, that they would meet on the beach at 7.

As Cassie pulled up to Diana's house, she felt a wave of nerves go through her. _What if Diana had changed over the two-year span? What if she hated Cassie now? What if she held a grudge over Adam?,_ Cassie thought. Diana walked out and ran to Cassie's waiting car. Driving was little awkward at first, but eventually everything felt exactly like it did prior to California.

They shopped for hours, going to every shop on the mainland looking for just the right bikini. While they shopped, Diana filled her in on everything that had happened over the past few years, what happened with Adam last night, all the spells they had found, everything, and anything in between. When they went into the last shop in town, they saw it, the perfect swimsuit for Cassie. It was the perfect blue to compliment her skin tone and bring her eyes out. It even had little sparkly beads sown onto the top of the chest part. They bought it and began walking towards Cassie's car when Diana stopped and exclaimed' "Darn! I left my phone in the store, you go ahead to the car and I'll go grab it. Be out in a sec.", all before Cassie could even think.

Cassie shook her head and got into the car smiling. Diana came out minutes later, phone in hand and an odd look on her face. She got into the car and smiled at Cassie. Cassie let the look go, hoping she could ask about it later. While they were in the car Diana started talking to Cassie about Nick and Adam and how she was so happy everything worked out for the best. When Cassie asked Diana if she was upset at her because of what Adam and she did to Diana a few years back, Diana looked shocked. As if it never occurred to blame Cassie or Adam for her heart break.

"No." she said firmly and Cassie believed her.

-Diana-

When Cassie and Diana got home, they went straight upstairs to get ready for the party. Diana insisted that Cassie's hair be braided into two pigtail braids and that Cassie wear the new perfume she had concocted. She thought it smelled heavenly, like honeysuckle and power woven together. When they were both ready it was 6:45 and they walked down to the beach to help set up.

Most of it was already done, but Laurel still needed help putting the finishing touches on her warming potion and the Hendersons needed help carrying the drinks down from the car. At exactly 7:00 everything was ready and everyone was there. Laurel passed around the thermos of nasty smelling liquid and everyone began stripping down to their bathing suits. Nick went over to Cassie and put his arm around her waist and whispered something in her ear, she giggled. Adam went over to Diana and put his hand in hers saying they should get in the water before anyone tried to take anyone else's suit off. She agreed and they splashed into the water together. Then, Diana got a really witchy idea.

"Hey guys! Why don't we play a game?" she asked. Most of the members looked skeptical before she explained it. Someone hides somewhere on the beach and everyone else has to look for them, kind of like hide and seek, except for the twist! When you find the person, you have to take something of theirs. "To prove you found them first, of course." she tagged on at the end.

"Okay. Who goes first?" Deborah asked.

"I vote Sean!" Cassie nearly shouted. Everyone laughed, but agreed that he should go first. He sighed and started lurking away while everyone closed their eyes.

"Ready or not, here we come!" Suzan yelled.

They all searched and searched, finally Nick found him under a far away dock. Everyone gathered around the two boys to see what Nick would take.

"I want..." he winked at Cassie and continued "your...favorite...pair of...underwear."

Everyone 'ew'ed and giggled, a couple guys gave Nick a high five. Sean groaned, "Man, but they have the power puff girls on them!"

At this statement everyone erupted in uncontrollable laughter and picked another person to go and hide. This time everyone chose Suzan, she made a protesting noise but then sauntered off to hide while everyone closed their eyes.

This time it was Doug Henderson who shouted, "Ready or not, here we come!"

Suzan was rather quickly found behind some reeds by Faye, who requested a sparkly red top that Suzan had in her closet. Suzan gasped and said, rather sadly that she would hand it over tomorrow. Finally, it was Diana's turn to go and she knew exactly where to hide.

-Cassie-

It took them forever to find Diana, who had hidden behind an old fishing boat, and it was Adam who finally found her.

"What do I want from you...?", Adam began. "I want...a kiss!"

Diana sighed but kissed Adam on the cheek. He grimaced and mumbled something along the lines of 'not what I meant.' Diana grinned and swam towards Cassie.

"I think Cassie should go next!" she announced.

Cassie sighed, but nodded compliantly. Everyone closed their eyes so she could go hide, but she knew they wouldn't know where she went. She swam quietly behind an ancient gazebo that seemed to float in the middle of the ocean. She heard Nick shout 'Ready or not, here we come!' and held her breath. Through one of the holes in the wooden planks holding the gazebo up she could see Deborah swimming fiercely past. She heard a splash behind her. It was Chris Henderson, crap.

"I found Cassie!" he shouted. She sighed and let him tug her out from behind the gazebo.

"And what do you want from Cassie?" shouted Melanie with a smile tugging at her mouth.

"I want..." he seemed to seriously consider it for a moment before he shouted to the group. "A date!"


	8. Chapter 8

**I know it looks like I am writing an entire book in one night, I promise I'm not. I have been working on this story forever. I'm just now uploading it. And I would love some reviews!**  
**Anyways, my offer still stands. Review for review. PM me for a review. I love to read so nothing can go amiss! Thanks for reading!**  
**I don't own any of these wonderful characters, they all belong to the equally wonderful LJ Smith.**

**Enjoy & ****_please _****review!**

* * *

-Nick-

WHAT? How dare that sleaze ball demand a date with MY girlfriend! They had gone back to the house because the party had ended after Nick had punched Chris.

"Nick!" Cassie said. "It's nothing, we'll probably just see a movie and then he'll take me home and NOTHING will happen."

Nick didn't say anything but continued to glare out the window. He wanted to rip Chris' head off more than anything, nothing Cassie said could make him relax about this.

"Fine. If you want to believe that I'm going to go run off into a sunset with Chris Henderson", she emphasized his name. "then you go right on ahead and believe that. But I'm going to bed."

Nick heard Cassie walk up the stairs and go into her own room. He imagined her getting into bed, tears streaming down her face. He sighed and went to sit on the couch, no way was he going up stairs. Nick turned the TV on and flipped aimlessly through the channels when he heard a noise behind him. It was Cassie.

"Nick..." she whispered and came to snuggle into his side on the couch. "I'm sorry. I'm going to go on the date."

Nick mentally cringed but nodded anyways.

"Nick, I need to know that you aren't going to flip out about everything that I do. I am a witch you know, I can protect myself." Cassie said into his chest.

He sighed, "I know, I know. It's just that, I finally know that you love me. And we're finally dating. I just don't want anyone to change that or make you believe differently or what if he tries to hurt you or what if-" Cassie silenced him by putting one finger up to his lips.

"That is never going to happen. Ever." Cassie said firmly. Nick's mahogany eyes were filled with concern and longing. She touched his face and he seemed to relax the slightest bit.

"Bed time?" she suggested hopefully. Nick nodded and followed her upstairs into his room. They both climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep.

Nick grumbled something unintelligible and went to stand at the bottom of the stairs to wait for Cassie. Today was the day of that insipid date with Chris Henderson and Nick wanted to make it clear to him who Cassie really loved. Just then, Cassie stepped out of her room and walked down the stairs. She looked beautiful, but wasn't wearing anything out of the ordinary. Just a blue sweater and a pair of jeans. Someone honked from outside and Cassie cried, "Oh, that'll be Chris!"

Nick grimaced but handed Cassie her purse as she ran out of the house to his waiting car. She waved to him and Chris pulled out of the drive and headed to the mainland.

-Cassie-

Chris had cleaned his car since the last time she had been inside it. Weird, she thought to herself, Chris doesn't seem to be nervous at all.

"So, I was thinking we could go see a movie and then grab something to eat?", Chris asked her.

"Sounds good to me. What do you want to see?" Cassie replied.

"Umm...how about that new witch movie? It's called like _Season of the Witch _or something like that, it would be way fun to go and mock." he said with a grin. She couldn't help it, she had to grin back.

"Sure. Sounds fun!"

"Cool. So, whatcha wanna listen to?" Chris asked.

"Eh. Anything is cool with me." Chris fiddled with the dials and finally landed on Can't Stop by The Red Hot Chili Peppers.

"I love this song!" Cassie exclaimed as she started singing along to it. Chris laughed and joined her. They spent most of the 45 minute car ride singing along to songs and dissolving in fits of laughter.

When they got to the movie theater Chris paid for the tickets and they walked into their theater and sat somewhere in the middle rows. To Cassie surprise, all they did during the movie was mock it. Chris never tried to make a move on her or suggested anything remotely...unpleasant. Once the movie was over, Chris asked Cassie where she wanted to eat. She shrugged and said she would let him pick. Chris grinned and jumped into his car.

"Let's go then, slow poke!" he shouted from the car. Cassie pretended to walk in slow motion and Chris rolled his eyes. Once everyone was in the car, they drove a few miles down and turned the corner. They ended up at a little pizza shop called Luigi's.

As they ate, they talked mostly about the people in the Circle and their lives from 2 years ago until now. They talked about music and movies and food and anything else that crossed their minds.

While driving home Cassie decided to ask Chris the one question that had been bugging her all night.

"Chris..." Cassie began. He turned his head to acknowledge her. "Why did you want to go on a date with me?"

Chris let out a nervous little laugh, "Well, I wanted to get to know you better. I was thinking we could be really good friends. I like you, but not that way. Oh, and the fact that it would annoy the shit out of Nick was only an added bonus." He finished with a smirk.

Cassie sighed but let it slide, and they sat in comfortable silence for a while.

"Well, thanks for an awesome time Chris! You are a really cool dude." Cassie said.

"Any time. See ya around." he replied happily.

Cassie walked to her door, opened it, and was immediately met with a warm hug.

"I missed you so much!"


	9. Chapter 9

**I know this chapter is going to sound like the end, but do not worry my dears, it is never the end!**  
**Please, please, please review! I know I'm begging, but I'm definitely not above that. My offer from previous chapters still (and always will) stand. I do not own any of the characters in this story except for the girl with the violet eyes. The rest belong to LJ Smith!**

**Enjoy & review! **

* * *

-Nick-

Mrs. Blake had come home while Cassie was on her date with Chris, and Nick had to escape through the back door while she was upstairs unpacking. Nick watched Cassie get home from her date and walk into her mother's waiting arms. He could almost imagine the look of surprise on Cassie's face, it made him chuckle. Nick decided to let Cassie and her mother catch up for a while before he went to ask her about her date. To kill time he worked on his car in the Armstrong's garage.

"Hey loser." said a voice to his right.

"Oh, hey Deb.", he replied sarcastically.

"Listen, I'm going out for a while," he gave her a look and she continued, "and I wanted to tell you that I'm proud of you kid."

He snorted and rolled out from underneath his car to realize that she was completely serious.

"Um, what for?" he questioned.

"For finally telling Cassie. And, for beating the shit out of Conant." she grimaced. Nick smirked and punched her playfully in the arm.

"Yeah, well see ya round." she said and left the garage.

_That was odd_, thought Nick to himself but he let it go.

About an hour later, he decided to make his way over to the Blake residence and see if Cassie could join him for a walk on the beach. He walked up to her house and knocked, but Mrs. Blake answered the door. Nick was stunned for a moment; he had never had to introduce himself as 'the boyfriend' before.

"I..I..I..I'm, uh.."

"Nick! What are you doing here?" Cassie had emerged behind Mrs. Blake and rushed to hug him. Mrs. Blake looked surprised but that quickly melted into a smile.

"So, you're the infamous Nick?" she looked him up and down. "Come on in."

Nick thanked her and walked in while holding Cassie's hand. They sat on the couch together while Cassie's mother took a chair opposite them.

"I heard that you were the one who brought my Cassie home. And, well, I just wanted to thank you." a tear glinted in her eye and it made Nick feel a bit uncomfortable

"It was my pleasure Mrs. Blake. I missed your daughter quite a lot while she was in California." Nick replied with a quick glance at Cassie. Mrs. Blake's eyebrows raised a fraction, but she remained silent.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could steal Cassie away from you for a little while." Nick asked politely. They both smiled at him and Mrs. Blake nodded encouragingly.

"Thanks.", Nick says.

"See ya around Mom!" Cassie called as they left the room.

Nick led Cassie down to the beach and they walked for a while in silence. When they reached a large rock, Nick toted her over to it and they sat together.

"Nick," concern coloring Cassie voice. "What's going on?"

Nick sighed and looked away, but quickly returned his eyes to Cassie's.

"Well, I was wondering some things. We need to talk about a few details." he began and Cassie nodded. "Well, for a start, how was your date today?"

"It actually went well, but not in the way you're thinking. Chris didn't want a 'date' exactly, he more just wanted to get to know me. He also wanted an excuse to annoy you. But, nothing happened, we're pretty good friends now though. And that makes me happy to know that I have more than you, Adam and Diana on my side." she said in a rush.

"Whoa, whoa. Settle down there Lassie." he said teasingly. She glared up at him, but he cut her off before she could say anything.

"I also wanted to ask you something. This time it's serious." Nick added at the end. Cassie just nodded and looked expectant. He let out a breath and closed his eyes.

"Cassie, I know you have to go back to California soon. Like, as in a few days and I know I can't go with you." he opened his eyes and saw she was staring intently at their intertwined hands. She suddenly looked up, her eyes swimming in tears.

"So you're breaking up with me?" she asked, her voice breaking twice.

Nick panicked and said hurriedly, "No, no, no, no, no. Never." she looked relieved.

"What are you angling for here Nick?"

"I was trying to say that I think we should give 'us' a try. To try the whole long-distance relationship idea."

"I'd love that Nick, but..." she trailed off and looked away from him. "But how do I know you won't cheat on me, or break my heart over the phone or fall in love with someone else or the Circle-"

Nick cut her off with a look that said 'Are you out of your freaking mind?' and said "Cassie, I would never, ever do that to you. I love you too much."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. He hesitantly deepened the kiss and Cassie let him. The kiss was long and deep and full of unspoken emotion. Cassie pulled out way too soon and rested her head against Nick's chest and sighed.

"Okay, last question. When are you going back to UCLA?" Nick said as they walked back to their houses. Cassie bit her lower lip and looked down again.

"Well, yesterday my…uh…friend Cynthia called me and asked where I had gone. I told her I had gone home. She told me that she could only cover for me until the day after tomorrow and that I needed to get my ass back to California." she finished making a face. Nick chuckled at her.

"So, you're leaving tomorrow?" he asked and she nodded.

"I've gotta get home, but I'll see you off tomorrow." he said and leaned in to kiss her. This kiss was about the same as the one on the beach, but this time Nick was the one to pull away.

"See ya tomorrow." he smirked and walked off.

-Cassie-

Cassie walked into the kitchen with a faraway look on her face, Mrs. Blake thought it best not to intrude into her thoughts and let her go upstairs. When Cassie reached her room she plopped onto her bed and sighed happily. Nick was so good to her and she loved him so much, but she had no idea how this was going to work with her in California. They would never see each other, and Nick would fall for someone else, or...oh my god, what if I accidentally cheat on him..., Cassie's head swirled with thoughts. She shook her head and decided to plan which classes she would take next year. Cassie drifted to sleep with thoughts of chemistry, Nick, and American Literature.

When she awoke the next morning, she was surprised to find that Nick was asleep in a pink chair at the end of her bed. She smiled at his sleeping form and studied his calm face for a moment before waking him up.

"Nick..." she whispered in his ear. He sighed and turned away from her. She giggled and started kissing his neck, slowly leading up to his mouth. His eyes opened slowly and he smiled at Cassie.

"Hey Cass." he whispered.

"What are you doing here Nick?" she asked him with a smile playing on her lips.

"Um...I couldn't sleep so I climbed the trellis outside and opened your window?" he finished with an adorable uncertainty.

"That's okay. It was nice seeing you as I woke up. But, why didn't you come and sleep in the bed?" Cassie asked.

"Well, I didn't want to wake you up.", he replied defensively.

"You should have, I mean, it is our last night together."

Nick sighed sadly and shrugged.

"Do you need any help packing?" he asked.

"Sure."

Nick drove her to the airport with the whole Circle in tow. After all the goodbyes were said and the parting gifts given, they left and Cassie was alone with Nick. She turned toward him and her heart almost broke. He was glaring down at his boots and his jaw was locked with fiery determination. Cassie closed the few paces between them and placed her hand softly on his cheek. His mahogany eyes met her deep blue ones and they gazed at each other for a moment before Cassie's flight was called. She kissed him lightly on the mouth once before boarding her plane and flying back to California.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my darlings! So, because this is still my first night, I am going to stop on chapter ten.  
Please review & tell me all the things I can change!Tragically, most of these characters are not mine. I own one of them. Who has yet to have a name. The rest belong to LJ Smith.**

**Enjoy & review!**

* * *

**Two Years Later...**

-Cassie-

She was done! College was over and Cassie was officially an artist! She threw her hat up into the air and went to join the entourage that awaited her. She hugged her mother first, gripping her slight form tightly and squeezing. Afterwards she hugged Diana, then Laurel and Melanie. Then Suzan, Deborah, Faye, the Henderson twins, and Sean. Hanging towards the back of the group were two taller young men having a staring contest. Adam was the first to look up at surged forward to give Cassie a hug. Nick quickly cut in with a clearing of the throat and hugged Cassie. It was a quick and emotionless hug, but was followed with a whispered 'later' and a seductive wink. Cassie tingled with anticipation.

After telling her mother good night and having Faye drive her home, Cassie and the Circle decided to go out. They went to a Japanese steak house that was pleasant and then went out dancing. Many of the girls (including Cassie) were asked to dance multiple times. Diana only danced with Adam, and Cassie only danced with Nick, but the other girls danced with quite a few guys. Sean was even asked to dance a few times, so everyone was happy. Soon people were complaining of being exhausted and many went back to their hotels.

Nick and Cassie stayed a little after everyone, sitting in a small booth in the back catching up.

"I've missed you. These past few months have been tough." Nick grimaced.

Cassie sighed and nodded. "But I'm done now, and I'm coming home soon."

Nick looked up, his mahogany eyes searching Cassie's blue ones hopefully. "What do you mean?" he questioned.

"A gallery near our old school has asked me to come and manage there. I had been looking for jobs in that area, but I didn't think I would get an offer this quickly..."' she trailed off suspiciously.

"That's great news! Are you going to move back into your old house?" Nick asked.

"I'm planning to. My mom got a job on the Mainland and is renting an apartment there, so she won't be around much."

Nick smiled mischievously and Cassie giggled. After they had talked about lighter topics, they paid and left the club.

-Nick-

Cassie was coming home today, for good! Nick could almost dance he was so happy. Cassie would be arriving in a few hours and Nick was going to pick her up. She was bringing a few necessities, but the majority of her stuff was going to arrive a few weeks after Cassie did. Nick glanced at the clock in his garage, only 2 more hours until he got to pick her up. He sighed and tried to focus on fixing his car. He had been a little distracted lately and his car was being neglected.

Nick was just tweaking a wire when he heard a delicate cough from outside his garage. He rolled out from underneath his car and stood to face the girl in front of him. She was small, and very skinny with dark hair and startling violet eyes. She looked to be about fifteen or sixteen.

"Can I help you?" he asked coolly.

"Yeah. Is Deborah here?" she asked, matching his icy tone.

"Upstairs." he nodded.

"Thanks." Nick nodded again and watched the girl leave. _What the hell?_ he thought. Nick quickly brushed it off though and glanced at the clock. He was supposed to be picking Cassie up in half and hour. He sprinted out of the garage, up the stairs and into his room. There, he showered and changed.

"Deb! I'm going! See you in a while." he shouted to his cousin. She shouted a hasty 'see ya!' and Nick left.

Once Nick was at the airport, he immediately was looking for Cassie. He was a little late, her flight had landed ten minutes ago. Nick walked to the baggage claim area, and waited.

"Nick!" a voice called from a far. It was Cassie. She looked amazing, dressed in white shorts with a blue and green tie-dyed shirt and converse. Her long brown hair was in braids and there was a smile plastered to her face. Cassie ran to him and met him with a hug. Her blue eyes shone up at him and he ached to kiss her, but Nick knew she wouldn't appreciate such a public display of affection. Instead, he kissed her on the cheek and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go find your bags." he said and smiled.

She nodded and pulled him along to the rotating baggage claim station. He chuckled and let her lead him. All the way there she was bubbling with excitement. Cassie told him how much she missed him, and what a hassle moving was, and how happy she was to be home. After they had located Cassie's bags they walked to the car and drove home.

Nick pulled up to Cassie's house. Cassie's eyes widened, "You aren't coming in with me?"

Nick shook his head, "You have to go change and unpack. Be ready in an hour. The Circle has a surprise for you."

Cassie frowned, "Will you at least walk me to my door?"

Nick chuckled, but did what she asked. When they reached Cassie's door, she turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're absolutely sure that you don't want to come in for even a minute?" she said coyly, batting her eyelashes.

"As incredibly tempting as that sounds, I was given strict orders. They even included a punishment for me if you weren't down at the beach in an hour." he shuddered.

Cassie pouted for a moment before retracting her arms from around his neck. "Alright then."

Nick grabbed her wrist as she started to turn and spun her so she was facing him. He leaned down dangerously close to Cassie's lips and smirked before whispering, 'I missed you too.' Nick then closed the distance between them and kissed Cassie with a hungry passion. All too soon, Nick pulled away and walked back to his car. Cassie waved to Nick from the doorway and then shut the door.

-Cassie-

Nick was amazing. He picked Cassie up from the airport and listened to her rambling all the way home. Cassie flew upstairs and started unpacking quickly. She wondered what the Circle had concocted for tonight...it better not end with her on a date with Chris Henderson again. Cassie giggled at the thought of what Nick would do. She sighed as she finished unpacking in her rose room, and pulled out a pair of flair jeans. She pulled them on quickly and ran downstairs. Cassie still had about 15 minutes until her evening activities and she decided to make some tea. After it had finished brewing, she went into the living room and found a note her mother had left her.

DEAR CASSIE,

IF YOU'RE READING THIS, THEN YOU'RE ALREADY HOME. I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I AM GOING TO BE HOME SOON TO VIST, MAYBE SOMETIME NEXT WEEK. I'LL GIVE YOU A CALL SOMETIME IN THE NEXT DAY. SO GLAD YOURE BACK!

LOVE YOU,

MOM

Cassie smiled down at her Mother's awful handwriting and put the note in her back pocket. She sunk down into her favorite green chair and sipped her tea. After about 10 minutes of sitting there, a knock came from her front door. Seeing as it was probably Nick coming to get her for the Circle's plans she yelled 'Coming!' and rinsed her tea mug. She wrenched open the door to find a small package. Cassie picked it up gingerly and opened the light green top. The box opened to reveal a pair of beautiful blue sea glass earrings. She smiled and looked around her door, not seeing anyone, she assumed Nick had left them and put them in her ear. Cassie placed the small box on the table in her foyer, when she noticed Nick's car pull up.

"You're seriously making me wear a blindfold? I know that we're just going to the beach." Cassie demanded.

"Yep. Circle's orders. You have to wear it until we get to where we are going." Nick said matter-of-factly. "But, you know, we were supposed to be there two minutes ago. Could you maybe pick up the pace?"

Cassie could tell he was teasing, but she decided to milk it. "Maybe if you to this blindfold off me, I could walk faster."

"Hmmmm, or", suddenly the ground disappeared from underneath Cassie. She squealed with surprise and Nick chuckled. "I could just do this."

Cassie huffed and was silent the rest of the walk.

"Alright, we're here." Nick said. He put Cassie down gently and then seemed to disappear. She whipped the blindfold off to reveal...nothing. No one was there.

Cassie was utterly confused, _What the hell?_, she thought. Then she noticed the note. She picked it up.

HINT NUMBER ONE: WATER AND FIRE, IN THIS HOUSE IS WHAT YOU DESIRE.

Nick's house. It was the only logical answer, Nick specialized in water (specifically ice) and Deborah in fire. Cassie raced to Nick's house and on the door, she found another note. _Oh god_, Cassie thought, _a scavenger hunt._

HINT NUMBER TWO: ALL THE WITCHES IN A LINE, DEFEAT THE BAD GUYS ONE AT A TIME.

This wasn't so hard, Black John's house. Cassie walked to the end of the street and found yet another note.

HINT NUMBER THREE: THE SECOND YOUNGEST OF US ALL, IS THE ONE TO HAVE A BALL.

Okay, so Sean's house. Cassie jogged up to his house and grabbed the note on his door.

HINT NUMBER FOUR: SADNESS SURROUNDS THIS PLACE, ALWAYS A GOOD PLACE TO HIDE YOUR FACE.

_This one was harder, where does sadness surround?_, Cassidy thought. She was momentarily stumped_. Of course! The graveyard_, she thought. Cassie was getting tired of walking, but she walked to the very top of her neighborhood and found the next clue.

Nailed to a tree was a plank of wood, on it was an arrow pointing to the center of the graveyard. Hanging from the nail was an ornately carved silver mask. Cassie untied it from the nail and followed the arrow. She walked until she saw a purple dress over a headstone. It was a beautiful dress, about knee length with a silky purple material. Cassie picked the dress up and quickly changed into it. It fitted perfectly. A few headstones away was a pair of tall silver heels. Cassie snorted, but slipped them on.

This is getting ridiculous, she thought. Cassie followed the arrows that had been placed throughout the graveyard and the surrounding forest area. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the forest began to thin and nailed to a tree was a heavy piece of parchment. It read:

DEAR CASSIE,

PUT ON YOUR MASK, SLIP ON YOUR DANCING SHOES AND LET THE PARTY BEGIN!

-THE CIRCLE

Cassie fastened the mask around her head and stepped into the clearing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey readers! I finally got my first review! YAY! You don't even know how happy this makes me. Anyways, I'm a little hesitant to post this chapter because it has some very un-Nick moments. Let me know what you think!**  
**I do not own most of these characters. A few minor ones here and there, but the majority of these lovely characters belong to LJ Smith.**

**Enjoy & review!**

* * *

-Diana-

The plan was ingenious! Laurel was brilliant, leading Cassie here and throwing her a masquerade party was such an innovative and new idea. Diana had written all the notes and arranged them all. She left the other members in charge of Cassie's attire, the refreshments and the decorations. Even Diana was blown away when she stepped into the forest clearing, it looked magical. The trees were strung with tiny little blue and white candles that sat inside small glass jars. There were tables set up around a forest dance floor that was made of sturdy looking planks of wood, but had various blue, purple and white flowers growing from between the wood. The tables were elegantly adorned with white linen and had more blue and purple flowers twined around the legs. Finally, there was an arch at the front end of the clearing that was made of naturally bent cedar trees. Diana couldn't wait for Cassie to see it!

The only part of the party that Diana hadn't particularly enjoyed, was the fact that everybody had to bring someone that was not in the Circle. This was Faye's idea of course, but the Circle members had decided that it seemed logical. There just weren't enough people without them. The doorbell ringing pulled Diana out of her thoughts. She jumped up and walked down the stairs. Diana was already ready for the party, she was wearing a short flowing white dress that had a lovely empire waist and a light green sash. She had paired it with a pair of green heels, a silver necklace and dangling peridot earrings.

Diana opened the door to reveal one of her colleagues. Brandon worked with her at the magazine she edited, he was the graphics director. He was tall with black curly hair and electric blue eyes, which were currently popping out of his skull admiring Diana's attire. Diana internally rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

"Are you ready to go?" she questioned.

"Uh...yes. Of course." Brandon said hesitantly at first, but gaining confidence. He began walking towards his car.

"We won't be driving there, it's just up the road." Diana explained. Brandon raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything.

They walked up the road chatting quietly about nothing of consequence. When they reached the clearing, Brandon let out a low whistle.

"Impressive.", he said with an appreciative nod. Diana nodded and took everything in for a second time.

"Very.", she said.

Diana led Brandon over to where Laurel, Melanie and their dates were standing.

"Diana, you look amazing, as usual. Who's this?" Laurel asked innocently after embracing Diana.

"Laurel, Melanie, this is Brandon. Brandon, this is Laurel and that's Melanie." she said with nods in both of their directions.

"Diana, this is Jack." Laurel said admiringly about a tall, lanky man with shocking blonde hair that stuck up in every direction. He smiled at Diana and shook her hand, but then went back to staring at Laurel.

"And Diana, you know Peter." Melanie said, referring to boyfriend of almost two years. Peter was a tall, athletic-looking man with kind blue-grey eyes and auburn tinted hair. He smiled at Diana and gave her a quick hug. "Nice to see you again." he said quietly, returning to Melanie's side.

Nearly all of the Circle members and their dates were in the clearing now. Diana noticed Adam was here with a short raven-haired girl with peculiar violet eyes, a pang of jealousy went through her, but she quickly dismissed it. Nick came tearing into the clearing then, and walked to the refreshments table. After grabbing water, he walked to Chris and talked to him for a while. After about an hour of mingling, they heard Cassie making her way towards the clearing. All of the Circle members secured their masks in the appropriate spots, and took their assigned spots. Cassie walked into the clearing and the party began.

-Nick-

When Cassie walked into the clearing, Nick's breath caught in his throat. She looked stunning. The dress flattered her figure and accentuated every curve of her body. Cassie looked a little lost at first, but Nick rushed to her side. He smiled from behind his velvety black mask. Nick offered Cassie his hand and she gratefully took it. He pulled her close and led her to Diana, Laurel, Melanie and their dates.

"You look stunning tonight." he whispered in her ear. Cassie giggled and Diana enveloped her into a hug. They were engaged in loud chatter as many couples went to the dance floor. Sean was in the DJ booth operating the sound system. Currently playing was a song that Nick had never heard, but he caught some of what Cassie was saying.

"Oh I love this song! Regina Spektor is one of my favorite artists..." _Hmm_, Nick thought_, I'll have to remember that_. After making her way around the clearing and meeting every single person there, Nick and Cassie were finally left alone. Quickly after Nick had thought that, Diana came onto the microphone and announced that they were having dinner.

"Finally alone." Cassie sighed happily as she leaned into Nick.

"Finally.", Nick repeated. Nick and Cassie went to sit at their assigned table with the Henderson twins and their dates. After a delicious dinner, Nick asked Cassie to dance.

A song that Nick knew came on and he whisked Cassie onto the dance floor. Hopefully those dance classes in high school that he took were about to kick in. As the song floated to a close, Sean began to play "Come On Get Higher" by Matt Nathanson. Nick pulled Cassie closer and they danced to the slower beat, easily transitioning. Cassie sighed and rested her head against Nick's chest. He planted a kiss in her head.

"I love you." he told her.

"I love you too." she said as she looked into his eyes and kissed him softly on the lips. The song ended and Sean started playing some crazy fast rock song. Cassie pulled away from Nick and started dancing to the beat. Nick smiled and joined in as the rest of the Circle flooded the floor. The dancing lasted until midnight before Diana stepped into Sean's box and stole the microphone.

"Alright guys, settle down." she giggled. "We're going sit down now and have some dessert, we made something special. After that, we're going to do something WAY special and then go home. So, find your tables and we'll start it off."

Everyone hurried to his or her assigned tables and trays of dessert were brought out on little steel carts by the help Diana had hired. It was Cassie's favorite dessert, strawberries dipped in dark chocolate. Then, after dessert, it was Nick's turn to steal the microphone.

-Cassie-

_Dessert was phenomenal, how'd they know that was my favorite?_, Cassie thought. She was surprised when Nick rose and walked to Sean's DJ booth. Nick grabbed the microphone and cleared his throat.

"Hi guys. I'm pretty sure all you guys know me by now. Anyways, I'm Nick, and I'm going to make a cheesy speech for Cassie as a welcome home present. First off, I'll tell you why I'm doing this. Two years ago, when Cassie first told me that she loved me, we spent the rest of the day just talking. While we were talking she told me that one of her dreams was that someone would make her a cheesy speech at a special occasion. So Cassie, this is your speech." Nick took a breath and smiled. Cassie could feel herself getting choked up. "When I was in high school, I blocked myself off from the Circle. I was known as 'Ice Man' or something along those lines. I controlled my emotions and never let anyone see what was going on beneath. Then this beautiful girl moves into the neighborhood and breaks my walls down in less than two months. Needless to say, I fell in love with her instantly. After going through hell, fighting with people, saving her life a few times and then having her torn away from me for four years, I finally got her to fall in love with me. Since then every day has been amazing. Cassie is beautiful, smart, powerful, kind and selfless. I love her so much, and that love can only grow day by day."

Nick finished by grinning at Cassie and going to kiss her quickly. By the end of the speech Cassie was bawling. Everyone was shocked...had Nick really just poured his heart out in public?

Diana took the microphone and smiled, "Uh...well...back to d-dancing?" Everyone exhaled and rushed to the dance floor. Everyone except Cassie and Nick. They stayed seated and stared deep into each other's eyes. Cassia leaned forward and kissed Nick. This kiss was filled with longing and urgency. It held the promise that there would be more to come later. Nick broke off the kiss and whispered in Cassie's ear. She blushed, smiled and stood up. She waved Diana over from the dance floor. Diana walked over and Cassie hugged her.

"Thank you so much for doing all of this for me. I'm kind of exhausted, so Nick is going to take me home." Cassie said nonchalantly.

Diana nodded and smiled, "I've missed you so much. I love you Cass."

"I love you too." they embraced and Cassie met Nick on the edge of the clearing. She smiled at him and began to walk home with Nick trailing close behind.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey y'all! I know I'm updating crazy fast, hopefully that isn't a , please please review! It motivates me. (:**  
**All of the lovely characters belong to LJ Smith, apart from a few of my own creations.**

**Enjoy & review! **

* * *

-Nick-

Cassie and Nick walked home silently holding hands, just enjoying each other's company. When they reached Cassie's front door, she walked in and Nick followed her.

"Soooo..." Nick said, leaning up against the kitchen counter. Cassie didn't let him finish his sentence, she attacked him with kisses. They were tame and quick at first, Cassie was taunting him. Finally, Nick couldn't stand it any more and he spun them around, pushing her against the counter. He started slowly, barely moving her lips with his. After a while, he got impatient and began tracing the bottom of her upper lip with his tongue. She quickly granted him entrance into her mouth and their tongues collided. Cassie shivered as Nick wrapped his arms around her waist and sat her on the counter. Nick could feel her hands in his hair, and he lifted her off the counter. They stopped at the bottom of the stairs, Cassie slid his shirt off and Nick began to unzip Cassie's dress. They were half way up the stairs when Nick's pants came off. Halfway down the hall, Nick finally got Cassie's dress off and they rushed to the blue bedroom.

Nick awoke to see Cassie curled up to his side with the sheets covering from her middle down. For a while, he just laid there and watched her sleep. When she began to stir, Nick decided to run his fingers up and down her spine. Cassie started to smile.

"Mmm, that feels amazing." she said with sleep still clouding her voice.

Nick smiled, "Good morning beautiful." He kissed her and started to sit-up.

"Where are you going?" Cassie asked as she stretched out the kinks from sleeping.

He smirked, "I want some breakfast."

She giggled, "How about...waffles?"

Nick rolled his eyes and Cassie laughed. Nick got out of bed and pulled on his gray boxers. He made his way out to the door of the bedroom, and stopped to look at all the clothes they had left lying around the house.

"Oh, Cassie?" he asked from the doorway.

"Hmm?" she sighed.

"You might want to pick up all the clothes we left out last night."

"Niiiiick!" she giggled. He winked and walked downstairs.

-Cassie-

Last night was the best night of Cassie's life, by far. After Nick had gone downstairs to make waffles, Cassie padded over to her bathroom. She grabbed a quick shower and wrapped up in her robe. Cassie followed her nose down to the kitchen where she found Nick bent over the waffle batter. She wound her arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder. He chuckled and went on stirring the batter. Cassie walked to the other side of the kitchen and grabbed some coffee. She walked back to Nick and hopped up on the counter next to the bowl. She was careful to cross her legs, seeing as her robe only came to mid-thigh.

Nick finished beating the batter senseless and found a waffle iron. He set it on high and let it heat. He came to stand in front of Cassie. Nick placed his hand on her knees and began to rub soothing circles.

"After breakfast, what do you want to do?" he murmured.

Cassie considered it for a second and then said, "I think we should visit the rest of the Circle. I've missed them, and you're kind of hogging me.", she finished coyly.

Nick growled and said, "But that's how I like it."

Cassie blushed and said, "Waffles."

It was noon when Cassie and Nick finally made it to Diana's house. They knocked on the door and Laurel let them in. Cassie was immediately on edge, Laurel looked solemn and the house was quiet.

"Laurel? What happened?" Cassie murmured. All Laurel could do was shake her head and lead them to Diana's guest room. There, lying in a huge light lavender room was Deborah. She was asleep and breathing very shallowly. Nick stiffened instantly next to Cassie.

"She didn't show up to the party last night, so we went looking for her this morning. We found her like this in her bathroom. Diana and Melanie are looking for a healing spell." she said in a nasal voice.

"Where are they?" Cassie asked feebly. Laurel indicated to upstairs. Cassie squeezed Nick's hand briefly before sprinting upstairs. She burst into the room and Diana looked up silently.

"Cassie." she murmured and ran to hug her. The girls embraced and Melanie walked out from the bathroom.

"Have you found anything yet?" Cassie asked.

"Not yet. Do you think you could bring us your Book of Shadows?" Melanie asked. "It could really help us. Oh, and do you think maybe you could get Adam's too?"

Cassie nodded, "I'll only be a minute."

"Thanks, Cass." Diana said in a watery voice.

Cassie bounded down the stairs and entered Deborah's temporary room. Nick looked up with hard eyes. "Oh, Nick." Cassie said softly. She went to him and kneeled in front of him.

"I'm going to get my Book of Shadows. We're going to fix her. I swear." Cassie kissed his forehead and jogged to Adam's house.

-Diana-

She couldn't believe it. Deborah was always so strong; she was always the one to pull through everything. Diana studied her Book of Shadows for the millionth time. There just wasn't anything in here that could help Deborah! She shut the book hastily and sighed. Cassie needed to hurry up with those books or else Deb might not make it.

Diana heard the door downstairs bang loudly, seconds later she heard Cassie screaming her name.

"What? What is it Cassie?" Diana said, flying down the stairs. Then she saw it, Chris and Doug Henderson were supporting the limp body of Adam. The world began to spin and finally, with a loud popping noise, went very, very dark.

Diana awoke in her bed to the soft light of a cloudy day. She sighed and stretched before sliding out of bed. Halfway to her bathroom, the events of yesterday hit her. Diana ran out of her room, and ran right into Cassie.

"Diana! Thank god. We thought that you got it too." she exclaimed.

"Where's Adam?" Diana asked immediately.

"This way. Melanie and I have been up all night looking for something. We're about halfway through my Book of Shadows and we haven't found much. It would really help if we knew what this was. What was -or is causing it.", Cassie said, filling Diana in.

Diana sighed, "Thanks Cassie. Is Nick still here?"

Cassie nodded, "He hasn't left Deb's side all night. Just in case."

"Get him and go home. You guys have done enough, get some sleep and come back tomorrow."

"Are you sure? Because we ca-", Cassie started.

"Go home. I'll call you tonight and you guys can have the night shift." she smiled. Cassie didn't look happy, but nodded. Diana heard Cassie walk into get Nick and then leave. After Diana was sure Cassie was gone, she entered Adam's room cautiously. He was fast asleep, breathing shallowly like Deborah. She walked to where his head rested and stroked his cheek softly.

"I'm going to fix this Adam, I'm going to fix you." she whispered delicately.

As Diana walked out of Adam's room, her head began whirring with ideas about their sicknesses. What did they do that was similar? Maybe it was a curse from a person they both came in contact with? But who? Maybe it was just a severe virus? Diana grimaced and walked into her own room, grabbing Cassie's Book of Shadows as she went. There has to be something in here that can help...

-Nick-

This wasn't happening. Deborah had always been the strong one, what was Nick going to do? Cassie appeared before Nick silently and pulled him out of the chair. She towed him out the door and to her car. They drove back to Cassie's house in silence and Nick concentrated on rebuilding his emotional walls. He didn't want Cassie to see him so broken. When they pulled up, Cassie reached over to Nick, but Nick pulled away and got out of the car. He trudged up the driveway and into the kitchen. Nick stopped to get a cup of tea, but then walked to the blue room upstairs and slammed the door.

Nick flopped down on the bed with his face pressing into the pillows. He sighed loudly and tried to drift off to sleep, but his mind was racing with thoughts of who could have done this. The rest of the Circle seemed convinced that this was a spell that someone had cast. It was affecting Deborah too strongly and steadily to be an illness.

He went through all of the people he had thought Deborah had come in contact with over the past few weeks. It was mainly just the people she worked with and the Circle members. Nicks mind flashed to a pair of shocking violet eyes...


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello out there! Keep reviewing and being lovely.  
I'll be updating a lot pretty early, but I will probably slow down soon enough.  
Remember to review, review, review!Sadly, I don't own many of these characters. I own the violet-eyed stranger, all the outsiders, but the rest belong to the brilliant LJ Smith.**

**Enjoy & review!**

* * *

-Cassie-

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door to the room Nick was staying in. Hearing nothing from the other side, she sighed and went downstairs. Her mind was churning. There was no possible way that anyone in the Circle could have done this. There was a possibility of outsiders, but why would they? No one in the Circle had been threatened or seen anything suspicious going on with them in years. Cassie put her head in her hands and rubbed at her eyes. _There has to be something I can do. I cannot just sit here…, _thought Cassie. She wished her grandmother was still alive.

Then she remembered something, it was from not too long ago…

_She stepped into a pleasant room with incense burning and paper stars hanging from the ceiling. Cassie's eyes wandered around the warm, yellow-colored room and began to ponder why her dreams had led her here. It seemed like some sort of hippie-dippie herb shop. She browsed the shelves for a while, seeing nothing that peaked her interest. _

_"Hello dear! Can I help you in any way?" A friendly voice sang from behind the desk at the front of the store. Cassie turned to see an slim, elderly woman standing there with flowing white hair, sky blue eyes and a laughing mouth. _

_"No, thank you. I was just browsing through these books here." Cassie replied politely. _

_"Ah, but that's not what you came for is it?" asked the woman with a twinkle in her eyes. Cassie's brow knotted in confusion and she approached the desk._

_"Do you know why I'm here? Why does this shop keep occurring in my dreams?" asked Cassie._

_The woman laughed. "I cannot tell you that, my darling. I am merely here to guide and teach you."_

_"So…you're a witch as well?" inquired Cassie._

_"Why, yes, I am. What else were you expecting?" _

_"I don't know. What is your name?"_

_"My name is Cynthia." She told Cassie._

Cassie broke out of her memory with an idea.

"Thank you so much." Cassie said into the phone gratefully.

"Anytime, my dear. Call me more often, I miss hearing your voice." said Cynthia longingly.

"Of course. Goodbye!" Cassie replied and hung up.

Cassie ran up the stairs to the blue room. She banged the door open and effectively woke Nick from his deep sleep.

"Cassie. What is it? How could you look so chipper?" Nick asked in a disgusted tone.

Cassie brushed it off, what she had to say was much more important. "I think I have a way to fix this. I just need some supplies and your help."

What she said peaked Nick's interest and he sat up in bed. "What do you need?"

"Compile a list of everyone Deb and Adam came in contact with in the last week. Names, only. See if we can find someone that overlaps." Cassie requested. Nick nodded his head solemnly. "I have to go to town and get some supplies, I'll explain to you and the Circle soon enough. Okay?"

"Okay, Cass. Thank you." Nick said softly before hopping out of bed and climbing into a pair of jeans.

On her way out the door, Cassie smiled a sad smile at him and was gone.

-Diana-

Adam was still breathing shallowly and now had a fever, the same as Deborah. The fevers weren't life threatening and not much had changed, but Diana wished there was a way she could stop all this from happening. She sighed in frustration and squeezed Adam's hand before walking into the hallway. Diana checked in on Deb briefly before walking downstairs when the doorbell rang. She opened it and Cassie practically flew in with Nick on her heels. Diana shut the door and turned to face the couple.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked in surprise.

"I have a solution, but I need your help. There are some supplies I don't have and some knowledge I didn't learn and some Circle power I need and some special information and-"

"Wait, stop. Breathe." Diana interrupted Cassie. "Start from the beginning."

"When I lived in California, there was a tiny shop downtown called HeavenBound Earth Store. I had a dream about the store and I was curious, so I wandered in one day. The woman, who owned it, was a witch! Her name was Cynthia. She mentored me all throughout my four years there." Cassie explained to Diana, Nick, Melanie and Laurel who had both come down the stairs prior to Cassie's explanation. "She taught me a lot of new things, which I added to the end of my Book of Shadows, but I left before she could teach me everything. I called her this morning and I explained to her about Adam and Deb. She said to look into a creature called a _parasitus caputis_."

"I've heard of those!" said Melanie, excited to share knowledge. "They're parasites! They latch onto their hosts through telekinesis. It's rare to find them in New Salem."

Cassie nodded at Melanie and continued. "Cynthia also said that she has dealt with them before. There is a ritual and a spell that we can do in order to unlatch the creature. It will take a lot of power, but I think we can handle it."

"Cassie, I'm not so sure we can." Diana began. "Without Adam and Deborah, we're not at full power."

"But we will be! Adam and Deb have to be there, along with the parasite. We draw power from the two infected witches." Cassie said excitedly. Melanie nodded in agreement.

"Okay Cassie, what do we have to do?"

-Cassie-

Even though Cassie was coven leader for a long time, she never felt right bossing people around. She was never as gentle as Diana, but she could never be as ruthless as Faye. She sat across from Diana comparing the lists of people that Adam and Deborah had come in contact with over the past few weeks. They hadn't come up with a similar name in almost two hours. Cassie sighed in frustration.

"Maybe we're missing something. Maybe we don't know who they hung out with once." Cassie said, clearly stressed out. "Is there anyone you didn't recognize with Adam recently?"

Diana's mind suddenly flashed to a pair of odd violet eyes. "Yes, actually. That girl he brought to the party. Do you remember her?"

Cassie nodded. "But has Deb hung out with her or anything lately?"

"Shit, I knew I recognized those eyes." Nick said from the doorway, making both girls jump. "That chick stopped by our house to talk to Deb the same day. I didn't remember it until now."

"We need to find her. Now. Did either of you catch her name?" Cassie asked them both. Diana and Nick shook their heads. "Crap. How are we going to find her then?"

"With this!" announced Melanie. She laid in front of them a map, a mask and a crystal. "We've never tried this exact method before, but you know when you hold out a crystal in your hand and try to find something? This is a more advanced method. It is called scrying."

Diana and Cassie exchanged a skeptical glance. "How exactly does this work?" Diana questioned.

"Well, as you know, every mystical being or witch leaves an imprint on anything it is close to. The creature we're looking for is powerful, so her imprint will be more easy to identify. We use this imprint to give the crystal a guide to who we are searching for." Melanie continued excitedly, "We just hold the crystal and object in the same hand, twirl it over the map slowly, and the crystal will be drawn to a spot."

"Let's give it a try then. We have no other leads." Nick said eagerly. Everyone nodded and Melanie laid the map on Diana's kitchen table. She handed Cassie the crystal and the mask. Cassie did as she was instructed and slowly twirled the crystal over the map while holding the mask. The crystal stayed still for a moment and then began to pull to the center of the map. It pulled to the suburbs of the mainland.

"We got her." Nick said excitedly. "Now what?"

"We have to concoct a potion or find a spell to incapacitate her so she will come with us without a fight. It shouldn't be too hard. Cynthia taught me a really powerful sleeping potion that could work if I switch out some of the ingredients." Cassie said slowly and walked out of the room. She jogged to her car when she heard a noise behind her. Cassie turned, but didn't see anything. She climbed into her car and sped down the road. Cassie wrenched the door open and began collecting things she needed. When she was satisfied with the supplies bundled in her arms, she drove back to Diana's house.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! So sorry it took me so long to update, I've been dealing with some difficult personal stuff. But have no fear! I am back!  
Hopefully this chapter is everything you wanted and maybe some more.  
However, I have some bad news my lovelies. I am going to camp for three whole weeks pretty soon. Which means no updates. I'll try to get as many chapters up as I can before I leave. **  
**Anyways, I do not own any of these characters apart from Shane & Wisteria. The rest belong to the lovely LJ Smith.**

**Enjoy & keep reviewing!**

* * *

-Nick-

Cassie and Diana had been locked in her bathroom for over a half an hour and Nick was beginning to get antsy. He didn't like waiting around while other people tried to save the ones he loved. Finally, Cassie emerged from the bathroom with a large test tube full of grey-ish looking sludge. Nick made a face and asked what was in the tube.

"This is the sleeping potion." Cassie said. "And before you ask me, no, we don't have to have her drink it. If we can throw it near her, the fumes with knock her out in about ten seconds."

Nick smiled a half –smile at Cassie and enveloped her in a hug. "Thank you." He whispered into her hair. Cassie got on her tiptoes to press her lips lightly to his. Hand-in-hand they walked downstairs into the living room where the Circle was waiting. Nick flopped onto the large couch with the Henderson brothers and prepared to listen to the plan Cassie and Diana had devised.

"While we wait for Diana, I just want to thank everyone. I'm glad you're all safe." Cassie smiled and looked at everyone. Diana strode in and nodded to Cassie, then took a seat in a nearby armchair.

"Here's the plan we came up with; First, we're using Faye as a distraction. She will ring the doorbell and pose as the girl's friend from school. Nick said the girl looked younger, so I'm assuming her 'parents' will be at home and answer the door…"

-Faye-

Dressed in a restricting cream button down and tight, skinny blue jeans, Faye approached the house concealing her worst fear. Someone with the ability to take control of power using only their mind. But Faye had learned long ago that showing weakness only led to pain and her skills as an actress were unmatchable. She plastered a lazy smile on her face and politely rang the doorbell. To her surprise, it was not an adult who answered the door. It was the girl. She was striking. The girl was petite with long, thick, black curls cascading down past her lower back. She had a pale, heart-shaped face with soft pink lips and angular features. The most striking thing though, were her clear violet eyes. They radiated power and intelligence.

"Hello there! Are your parents home?" Faye asked cheerily. The girl nodded and stepped back to let Faye in. "Where are they?"

The petite girl smiled and cocked her head. She took a step toward Faye. "Oh, I'm sure they're around here somewhere." The girl answered in a small, breathy voice.

"What's your name?" Faye asked her.

"I'm Wisteria. And I, Faye, am your worst nightmare. Your greatest fear." Wisteria replied with a wink.

"How do you know my name?" Faye asked quickly, taking a step towards the door.

"The same way I know that what your hand is closed around isn't going to do me much harm." She answered. " I am much more powerful than your little Circle think I am. There is no way on this earth to destroy me." The girl giggled, sending chills down Faye's spine. "Ah, I wouldn't even throw that potion. It would be useless and you might ruin my outfit. Then I might get" she paused and winked, "angry."

"Well, we wouldn't want that now would we?" asked a mocking voice from behind them. Wisteria turned in shock as another vial of the sleeping potion hit her square in the chest. The girl immediately dropped to the floor and was scooped up by the voice who had rescued Faye.

"Coming?" the young man asked. Faye nodded and they ran out to the waiting Henderson brother's.

-Cassie-

The Circle, minus Faye and the Henderson brothers prepared for the spell they were about to perform. Cassie was instructing people on where to place things. The spell required a circle to be drawn in white chalk and then traced with salt on the floor. Inside this circle, three smaller circles were to be drawn. One must be drawn with powdered onyx and two with pure sand. Each of the infected members were placed in the sand circles and the girl was placed in the one of onyx. The onyx allowed the Circle to draw on her power, but not get infected. A loud bang stirred Cassie from her thoughts.

"Cassie! We've got her!" yelled one of the Henderson brothers.

Cassie rounded the corner and saw Doug carrying a petite raven-haired girl. The others filed in behind Doug, but there was another young man with them that Cassie didn't recognize.

"Uh…guys? Who is that?" Cassie asked them.

"Oh, this? This is…uh…" Chris paused. "Well, I didn't ask his name. But he helped us out." He shrugged.

"I'm Shane." The tall boy said and shook Cassie's hand. He was huge, probably six-foot-seven with shaggy dirty-blonde hair and big, chocolate brown eyes. Behind him, stood a dumb-founded Faye.

"I'm Cassie Blake. I would introduce you to our Circle, but we need to get a move-on with this spell. Are you a witch?" Cassie asked Shane. He shook his head and then smirked.

"Not exactly. But I won't be of much help, unless you need set-up stuff done."

"Well, take the girl upstairs and find a girl named Diana. She will help to cleanse the girl's energy and bind her telekinesis for a little." Cassie instructed. Shane nodded and took the girl from Doug. "Now, the rest of you. I need you all to run into the kitchen and each down a vial of the pink liquid. It protects your mind from the girl. Then, go and sit around the edge of the circle drawn in the library." The three members sauntered off to do as they were told. Cassie ran up the stairs to check if Adam and Deb were ready. Cassie walked into Deb's room to find Nick kneeling next to the bed.

"Nick?" said Cassie softly.

He turned and met her eyes, but did not speak.

"We're ready if Deb is prepared. Did you take your potion?" Cassie asked him. Nick nodded again, but remained silent. He got up and scooped Deborah out of her large bed, heading for the door. Cassie followed him out, but turned to go up the hallway to see if Sean needed help escorting Adam downstairs. She walked into the room where Sean and Melanie were sitting on opposite sides of Adam.

"Everything ready?" asked Cassie.

"Yes. But I'm not sure how we're going to get him downstairs. He's heavier than he looks." Sean said.

"Don't worry. I have someone to take care of that. Shane!" Cassie yelled. A male came running into the room. "This is Sean and Melanie. The boy in the bed is Adam. We need you to move him."

Shane laughed, "Shouldn't be too hard." Then he lifted Adam out of the bed as if he were as light as the girl. Melanie and Sean looked surprised and confused. As Shane walked out Cassie giggled and told the two she would explain later.

After everyone had been prepared for the spell, they all filed into the library.


End file.
